Maniacs in Love
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: On a routine mission in the human world, Grell runs into a group of cult members. Or ...thats what he thinks they are, anyway. Crossover with Bleach. Unrequited Wonderweiss X Grell, unrequited Grell X it's-a-surpise.


1Heeled shoes clicking smartly as he landed on the roof of a building in the human world, Grell let out a soft sigh. Work had been as boring as ever lately and it seemed, in fact, that the last time he'd truly enjoyed himself was a few centuries ago. The world of the living had evolved into a truly dull place where everything was the same and nothing seemed fun anymore. Not even watching a persons life reel was interesting lately as it seemed all humans lived the same lives nowadays.

They were born, remained innocent until one singular event warped they're sense of the world and from that point it was a downward slope of debauchery and lies, very few of them leading the kinds of lives he found interesting. Most of them were actually almost proud of their horrible existence's.

It wasn't like in the good days when people were ashamed of what they'd done, either for social or religious consequential reasons, and they at least showed remorse. Now, people committed murders and raped and stole without a second glance, sometimes even going out of they're way to let others know what they'd done.

Honestly, it lacked the sense of scandal and dark secrets that Grell enjoyed. He'd even started finding the soap operas they play on their televisions more interesting than the life reels - and for him, that realization had been a sad day indeed.

"Oh well," he murmured to himself, hands on his thin hips. "I guess I might as well just get this over with so I can go do something fun." He suddenly perked up. "Ooooh, I know!" All but squealing, he spun on his heel in a ballerina's pirouette, his long hair and jacket twisting around in the air. "When I'm done I'll go and play with Will! I wont take no for an answer!"

Now energized for the work ahead, Grell took a flying leap off the building onto the roof of the next one, making his way across the city quickly. He was so preoccupied with planning his rendevous with Will that he failed to notice the presence following him until it was too late and he found himself being tackled rather roughly onto the roof of a car park. The thin metal dented as the two bodies landed on top of it and it groaned in protest, threatening to break all together after the rough treatment.

There was stunned pause, the only sound being that of birds overhead and the swoosh of cars below, then Grell was angrily elbowing at the smaller form against his back, tears of pain burning his eyes. "What the hell do you think your doing!? What would you have done if we'd landed on a fence post!? We both would have been impaled! Aside from that, Im too gorgeous to be tackled in ... such ..."

Wide blue eyes were staring at him from only inches away and despite the intense stare they held an almost dazed look. It was unnerving to say the least, especially given that the boy was pressing his button nose right against Grell's.

"... a ... way. What do you think your doing!?" Suddenly squealing, Grell wriggled about under the light weight of the young man. "Eeek! Your not going to rape me are you!? Oooh, what a dirty boy you are! Someone! Help!"

"Nnngh ..."

Blinking, Grell refocused on the boy who had sat up on his stomach. Soft blond hair that looked outgrown, as if it needed to be trimmed back into place, wide pale blue eyes, freckles and ... he was wearing what had to be the strangest white outfit Grell had ever seen. There was another pause between them ...

"Oh. I get it. You must belong to a cult, right?" When he got no response, he tried another approach. Whats your name little boy?"

He tilted his head, eyeing the shinigami he was sitting on then slowly opened his mouth. ".. Wonderweiss ..."

Grell could only stare. What a strange name ... he'd never heard anything like it in his life.

The blond suddenly reached out, fingers gliding through Grell's long red hair. Unable to be anything but flattered, he started to giggle softly. "Oh, yes, my hair is quite lovely isn't - augh!!" Wonderweiss suddenly jerked on the hair he'd caught in his hand, yanking Grell's head up towards his own in the process. Fresh tears stung the shinigami's eyes as he flailed under the boy, insisting that he be let go that instant.

Ignoring the demands of his captive, Wonderweiss eyed the scarlet red hair in his grip for a moment, apparently mesmerized, then promptly stuck his fistful of it into his mouth, gnawing on it almost like a cow would gnaw on grass.

Shrieking in horror, Grell shoved at the boy, a relieved sound escaping him when he managed to buck Wonderweiss off. Sitting up, he grabbed at his now damp hair. "Why would you do that!? My hair isn't for eating!! How dare you!" Climbing to his feet, Grell glared at the small boy as he fished in his jacket for his scissors. Damn Will for confiscating his chainsaw yet again, that bastard! He couldn't think of a better time he could use it then now. "Alright you little shit, now your going to pay! No one eats my hair and - -"

"Mnwha!" Suddenly lunging, Wonderweiss tackled Grell onto the roof of the car park for a second time but instead of idly sitting atop him or trying to eat his hair again, he began to press sloppy kisses to the shinigami's face. Sputtering in disbelief, Grell could do little more then try to shove him of f again.

"WONDERWEISS!"

Both jerked in surprise.

"What the hell do you think your doing over here!? We have a mission to do and your over here making out with his ..." Yammy blinked, squinting down at the red headed person laying under Wonderweiss. He stared for a good long minute. "transvestite."

Grell snarled up at the large man who was floating a few feet above them in the air. "Who are you calling a transvestite, you ugly oaf! Im a beautiful woman!"

The tanned man gave a gruff laugh. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"Yammy, we don't have time for this."

Grell blinked in pure surprise as a beautiful man appeared beside the ugly goon, his stoic yet gorgeous green eyes staring down at them impassively. Grell's heart gave a thump and he promptly shoved Wonderweiss off himself before striking a pose only an experienced whore could ever hope to get away with. "Oh my, hello there! I'm Grell Sutcliffe and I'd be more then happy to join your cult, you gorgeous man you. Where do I sign up? Do you get to be my special brother ~ ?"

The green eyed beauty didn't even blink. "Such trash."

Feeling his heart drop, Grell fell into a stunned silence.

Turning slightly, Ulquiorra addressed Wonderweiss. "Come. If we don't hurry, Aizen-sama might become impatient."

Wonderweiss hesitated a moment then shifted into motion, but instead of heading straight to the two others, he paused to press one final, very wet kiss to Grell's cheek. With a content sound, he joined the others, looking back only to wave to his new 'friend'.

In such a state of shock, Grell could do little more then wave back.

The last time he'd been so thoroughly denied had been over 3 centuries ago, by a certain demon and he hadn't felt such a cold disinterest since then. Perhaps the human world still had its quirks after all ...

(XxXxX)

Uh ... yeah. Well ... I was on Capslock Bleach today and one thing led to another and ... this was born. .__.;I might continue, but first I have to write a full blown Grell X Wonderweiss fic. X D Thats what this was suppose to be but it just kind of went off and did its own thing.

I wrote this to the song This Maniacs in Love With You by Alice Cooper - hence, the title. I hope it wasnt too bad - and I hope everyone likes it ok. Please tell me what you think! ^_^;


End file.
